When Tomorrow Starts Without Me
by lovebitesx
Summary: When tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see. If the sun should rise and find your eyes. All filled with tears for me. I wish you wouldn't cry  The way you did today. While thinking of the many things. We didn't get to say.  One-Shot!


_When tomorrow starts without me,  
>and I'm not there to see,<br>If the sun should rise and find your eyes  
>All filled with tears for me<em>

Sun filled Annie's room in her house in District 4. She rubbed her eyes, she again cried herself to sleep. Something she found herself often doing. She missed him, she's become so numb without Finnick. She felt like she need to remind herself of their child just to get out of bed.

People say she should get over it, it's been almost five years since Finnick's death, and their child, Sebastian was going to turn six soon. Annie knew that Finnick would've been so proud. She stretched and rubbed her eyes once more.

She used to welcome new days with open arms, now she thought of them as a annoyance. She hated to think of the tears she would cry the next day. Even Sebastian noticed. He noticed the way her mother shoulders' slumped, he noticed the way she curled up into the sofa, as if it were a person.

He had never met his father, and Annie hated to talk about Finnick. She felt the tears stream down her face. She wiped them, thinking that she should be stronger.

But, Finnick was her rock, the person she could lean on when she felt small, fragile, the person who would hold her when she had nightmares about her Games, the person who would tell her everything was okay and run his fingers through her curly brown hair. She missed that. She knew she should move on, but she could barely even talk to her son about his father, so moving on had never been an option.

_I wish you wouldn't cry  
>The way you did today,<br>While thinking of the many things,  
>We didn't get to say.<em>

She would sometimes see Finnick laughing where he used to sit in their shared house. His ghost would disappear but she swears she could still hear his laugh.

She would see him fishing on the dock and then wave a hand over to her. She would see him sitting next to a tree reading and then spotting her and flashing her his amazing smile.

She can still hear him calling out to her.

_"Annie! Come in the waters amazing!" _He would say.

She knew him well enough. Sometimes she thought she could see him and her splashing each other in the water. She could feel Finnick, she knew he was watching over her and Sebastian.

_I know how much you love me,  
>As much as I love you,<br>And each time that you think o__f me,  
>I know you'll miss me too<em>

"Mom," Sebastian's voice carried through the hall.

She looked up from the book she was reading to see her son standing by the living room door, holding the stuffed dolphin that used to be her brothers.

"Come here, sweetie," She set down her book and held out her arms.

Sebastian's green eyes looked unsure. Sebastian had gotten his father's eyes but his mother's brunette locks. Annie nodded. Sebastian slowly walked toward his mother. She grabbed a blanket that was place upon the back of the sofa. Sebastian sat down in his mothers' arms while she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

"Do you miss him?" One simple question. Anyone else would've asked who, but Annie knew.

"Yes, everyday." Sebastian nodded his head.

"Did daddy love you?" Sebastian asked, hoping he wasn't crossing any lines. He knew his mother hated to talk about his father.

"Yes, he did," She answered which shocked Sebastian.

"He was very sweet to me. But, he had his cocky, arrogant side," Annie said, a small smile tugging at her lips. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, a confused look in his sea-green eyes.

"He was always so sure of himself. He was very attractive, so that went to his head," Annie giggled a little. Sebastian nodded.

"He always kept his word. Whenever he asked me on a date, he would take me somewhere nice in the district, but nothing to fancy," Sebastian nodded.

"I was a simple girl back then, if a boy could love me and treat me right then that was all I needed," Annie's blue eyes sparkled.

Sebastian put his tiny hand on his mother's cheek.

"Did daddy to any of those things?" He asked, his own sea-green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, your dad did love me and he treated me right. He would've done anything to keep me safe," She responded, tears streaking their way down her cheeks.

She looked up and she thought she saw Finnick smile. She had finally told her son about his father, Sebastian was smiling.

"Would he have liked me?" Sebastian answered, his left arm clutching his dolphin tigher. Annie smiled, for once a real, genuine smile.

"He would've loved you."

* * *

><p><strong>(an Hello readers! I'm SOO sorry for so many one-shots. It's just they are SOOOO much easier to write. Well, ANOTHER Finnick/Annie one-shot. I think I have like three now, whatever. And, they're all about Finnick dying :'( Whatever I wanted to write about how Annie would've handled it without Finnick, especially with her child.)**


End file.
